Ten Ways to Torture Someone You Hate
by Aeir-Ravenia
Summary: Total Hibari bashing including painful ways of torture, ending with death. Based on BlackBelt’s awesome YYH stories Will and Determination and currently being written Wit and Courage.. Nuff' said. Series of one-shots! Enjoy and don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: _Welcome to the YYH story 'Ten Ways to Torture Someone You Hate'! This little fic of mine will be a series of one shots **based on** BlackBelt's Wit and Courage which is the sequel to Will and Determination! You must read those to understand this fic!! On a personal note, I rate Wit and Courage AND Will and Determination full marks, 100/100.

This is Rated T for a reason which is torture..

Also, I'm writing this with my sister, Destiny921, which means this is co-written!

Anyway...

Hibari: NOOOO!!! WHY ME!??

Me: SHUT UP YOU BITCH! YOU DESERVE THIS!! NOW GO TO THE TORTURE CHAMBER BEFORE I LET THE WOLVES EAT YOUR SKIN INSIDE OUT!

Hibari screams and runs into the chamber. I smirk evilly. I am so going to enjoy this...

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

_REMINDER: _This story is BASED ON BlackBelt's Wit and Courage and Will and Determination!! READ TO UNDERSTAND!

_Summary: _Total Hibari bashing including painful ways of torture, ending with death. Based on BlackBelt's Will and Determination and currently being written Wit and Courage.

* * *

A certain ram-demon by the name of Hibari who had the figure of the model and long voluptuous legs, perfect skin and features was currently tied up with rope on the ceiling, sitting on a chair over a boiling cauldron that is filled with bubbling liquid that changes colour every minute. According to the Reikai Tantei, she was completely useless and worthless as she had done nothing in the past few weeks, or months to help cure a short brunette, who is the baby of the group named Minamino Callie who is being poisoned by unknown bastards. Also, they loathed her, as in, they _hated_ her, the dear ram demon. A lot.

Kurama was smirking evilly and Youko was practically cackling with glee as he finally gets to torture Hibari after she did something..

Flashback....

Hibari smirked to herself as she poured the poisonous liquid into Callie's dish. She would finally get her Hiei! He would definitely mate with her, after getting rid of the short stupid monkey pet of his who was so ugly but yet gets all the attention! Hibari's claws digged into her hands, cutting herself, blood almost gushing out instantly as she growled in distaste and complete loathing for Hiei's pet monkey.

Hibari smirked triumphantly as she completed her 'task' and turned around to go back to her so-called designated 'room'. Alas for her, she had turned around to face...

Minamino Kurama, known as Youko Kurama in the Makai aka the Demon World.

With a furious expression on his face.

His eyes narrowed in anger.

No words entered her mind as it was all jumbled up.

Hibari stuttered, "Kurama-kun...W-w-what a surprise! I was just preparing dinner!" She let out a peal of nervous laughter.

A cold, furious expression was on his face as he said coolly with narrowed eyes, "I don't think you were, weren't you? I smelled the poison you put in my sister's dish, the liquid made of some of the most deadly and poisonous plants from the Makai....."

Hibari could only stutter in dread. Nausea was pooling in her stomach.

And her world went black.

End of Flashback

Which leads us to the current scene of Hibari being tied up by vines, courtesy of Kurama himself who was currently smirking in satisfaction.

Kurama said, "Well, what should I do with you right now? I could 'accidentally' drop you into the cauldron and let you melt inside, or maybe I should call the rest here and let them 'take care' of you, along with my plants."

Hibari shook her head frantically, desperately looking for a way to get out of her current situation. Sorry Hibari, but you can't get out. It's Youko Kurama you're dealing with here after all....

Kurama smiled politely, a smile that should not be on his face because the demon that was tied up was the one who tried to poison his dear beloved sister and the part of the Reikai Tantei whose name is Minamino Callie.

A decision was made.

Hibari immediately started scanning her surroundings frantically, desperately, looking for any means of escape again.

Long, slithery green vines toyed with her, messing her hair, thorns appearing, cutting her once flawless, smooth skin. Her long beautiful locks was cut short, slightly above her neck in uneven ends that sticked out, looking as if she had been electrocuted. Suddenly, black coloured liquid were on her skin, making it black, looking as if she'd been roasted in an oven at 100 degrees Celsius. Her face was black as well, and a foul, disgusting odor emitted from her body.

Kurama smiled, "Well, I hope you like your new look and scent. I think it suits you better, know? Hmm.. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to do something about your figure, you're too thin, unfortunately. And we can't have that, can we?"

Hibari's scream in desperation was muffled by some vines.

Kurama tsked, "Now, what did I say about screaming, hm? I have very sensitive hearing, you know. And it's not nice to make people's eardrums bleed painfully."

Hibari immediately started trying to make apologetic gestures and expressions.

Kurama snorted in distaste.

Just then an explosion was heard.

Kurama smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, but I am afraid it's time for me to go. I have a job to do. So I think I'm going to let you down a bit."

Kurama commanded the vines to let Hibari go, blood coming out, her skin black, her features blackened and damaged.

Hibari dropped screaming and landed on her head, fracturing her skull.

Kurama smirked as he escaped the place in satisfaction.

* * *

_Notes:_ I had so much fun with this! Now, as for the next chapters, different characters are going to torture her!! Review!!

_-Aeir-Ravenia_

_Co-written with Destiny921, my sis._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes:_ Hi again! Welcome to 'Ten Ways to Torture Someone You Hate!' This is the second chapter... xD xD Have fun~~

Also, I'm writing this with my sister, Destiny921, which means this is co-written!

Hibari : HIEI-SAMA!! WHERE ARE YOU!? GET THIS... THIS... ANNOYING BITCH AWAY!! –wails loudly-

Me (seething in anger) : HOW...DARE...YOU...CALL...ME...THAT!? THAT'S IT!! YUKINA! KUWABARA! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO TORTURE HER IN THIS CHAPTER!! AND NO HOLDING BACK! KILL HER IF YOU WANT TO! I DO NOT GIVE A FUCKIN' DAMN!

Yukina and Kuwabara smirk.

Hibari screams, sobbing wildly in desperation.

Me: YOU HOMICIDAL BITCH-FACE!! SHUT THE FUCKIN' HELL UP! AND HOW _DARE_ YOU CALL ME A BITCH!! -conjures a hammer and slams it on her head none to gently, fracturing most of her skull as she goes unconscious-

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own YYH, nor BB's characters.

_Summary:_ Total Hibari bashing including painful ways of torture, ending with death. Based on BlackBelt's awesome YYH stories Will and Determination and currently being written Wit and Courage.. Nuff' said. Series of one-shots! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

Kuwabara walks down the stairs, furious. Fury was blazing in his eyes. He had just discovered that Hibari the bitch with long legs and her bitchy face had put some cracked _glass_ in small, barely noticeable pieces and some sort of _liquid metal_ in his friend, who is the baby of the group, currently being poisoned by unknown son of bitches, Kurama's sister, Hiei's monkey, and has 'hamster cheeks' and large eyes, whose name is Minamino Callie's drink. And eventhough he dislikes hitting women and find women superior to men, he actually felt like _beating the shit out of_ the idiotic ram-demon Hibari who is clearly oblivious to the fact that Callie and Hiei were meant for each other, lovesick, worships Hiei heroically, and very very aggressive and... acts like a _really really cheap prostitute._ Insert gagging sounds. Ew.

Kuwabara stopped short as he saw the love of his life, the light of his life, his beloved, his intended mate whose name was Yukina. She was a pretty ice-maiden, gorgeous in Kuwabara's eyes. She was dressed in one of her silk kimonos, with beautiful intricate designs, although she seemed to be annoyed by something judging by the irritated expression on her flawless face.

So, being the gentleman he was, Kuwabara asked, "Why, my sweet, what's bothering you?"

Yukina's irritated expression was replaced with a smile and her eyes softened, "Nothing, Kazuma. It's just that…Hibari-san… I have never hated someone this much before… She 'accidentally' bumped into Callie and Callie fell… flat on her face. I was there to witness the scene and Hibari-san, she just sneered at Callie menacingly and stormed away. She didn't even bother to apologize to Callie."

Kuwabara sighed. Yukina noticed this and glanced at him.

She asked her mate, "What's wrong, Kazuma?"

Kuwabara decided to tell her, " I found Hibari pouring some liquid metal into Callie's drink, including pieces of broken glass just now. I managed to punch her to knock her unconscious. I think she still is cause I gave her quite a punch…"

A chilling expression settled on his beloved's face as she absorbed the piece of information, her evil demon-side appearing, she said _politely_, "Kazuma-san, I believe it is time to visit Hibari-san. Shall we?"

A wicked grin appeared on Kuwabara's face as he responded, "Why not?" He held out his hand to her.

Off they went to find the almighty bitch who was going to get her butt kicked by two of the Reikai Tantei group.

Fifteen minutes later…

Hibari was tied onto a wooden chair with rope very tightly. Two angered people of the group, who was supposed to be the fluffiest and the most gentle and controlled of the group had chilling yet sinister expression on their faces, their eyes narrowed, having an icy chill to them.

Hibari the homicidal bitch-face with no brains who still thought that Hiei loved her was glaring at them. Alas, her glare held _no_ effect on them at all.

Although…she was chilled to the bone when their chilling, piercing gazes were directed to her.

"Why did you peasants," Hibari screeched, "tie me, Hiei-sama's mate up? HE WILL KILL YOU IF HE FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS!!!!"

Yukina sneered, an expression which should not be on her lovely face, with disgust and contempt obvious in her voice, "You are _**no**_ mate of his! My brother has better taste than in a _whore_ like you. You are just a stupid bitch. You have been annoying and irritating us ever since you came. You are a two-faced person. We _**do not**_ care about you, we care about _Callie_. You buttered me, who is Hiei's sister up, yet even _I_ could see your true self who is just a selfish, two-faced person who wants attention from all of us. We thought that you could help Callie. We thought that maybe you would at least do some work. But what did you do? _Nothing._" Yukina was nearly shaking with rage, as she spat out the rest of her words, "You did _nothing._ If you had at least done something to help us, we would have given you some respect. But you _did not_. You lost your chances, yet we still gave you some, in hope of that you might discover things that could help our sick friend! You are _nothing but_ a useless piece of garbage!"

Kuwabara put a hand on his beloved's shoulder, trying to calm her a bit. His attempt was successful as Yukina composed herself, yet the chilling expression was still on her face. Contempt and disgust were evident in her piercing gaze.

Kuwabara glared at Hibari as he continued where Yukina left off, "You made our friend sick by _not even helping us_. Not even once! Yet you know that we are fiercely protective and possessive over our group. You do not deserve mercy. You angered _all of us._ You make us sick hence we are going to get rid of you once and for all, and with pleasure and satisfaction… I thought that I would not ever hit a woman in my life, but you _proved me wrong._ Therefore I am going to enjoy doing this for the group…and Callie, who is my friend."

Kuwabara finished his speech with, "You…will regret that you ever came." He then directed a glance at Yukina with a devious smirk, "Shall we begin, my sweet?"

Yukina nodded appreciatively.

Five minutes later…

Hibari, who was tied onto the chair was settled _inside_ a huge cauldron with boiling water that contained onions and carrots and other variety of vegetables with her, burning flames beneath the cauldron. Hibari was screaming her head off as various parts of her model figure got boiled, but to no avail as the water continued boiling due to the happily crackling burning flames beneath the pot that contained Hibari and the poor unfortunate chair.

Kuwabara glanced at Yukina who was deep in thought and said, "Is there anything wrong, my dear?" As if there wasn't a ram-demon in a boiling pot in front of them. Insert sweatdrop.

Yukina's thoughts were interrupted. She shook her head, snapping out of her thoughtful trance, "Nothing, Kazuma. Oh wait a minute. Kazuma, didn't we forget _them?_"

Realization hit him, and he groaned, "Crap. We forgot. I'll go get them."

Nausea was pooling in the ram-demon's stomach. She gulped as she listened intently to the two's conversation.

Being stupid, or dropped on the head many times when she was small, she screamed, "THERE'S MORE!?!?!?"

Yukina stole an innocent glance at her, "Of course there are. After all, you did hurt our friend and make us hate you and all." She said this so sweetly that Hibari was panicking inside even though she knew she was resigned to her fate.

A few moments later she stared at _them_ in horror and shock.

She was staring at a pack of wolves.

Vagabond wolves.

Wolves who loved meat.

Especially _nice_ meat.

Kuwabara said happily with a grin, much to her chagrin, "Come on my lovely. I think we can go now. We wouldn't like to _spoil their fun._"

Yukina smiled as she took his hand, preparing to leave with him.

Just before they left, Kuwabara whistled in a low tune.

They disappeared as screams of horror echoed through the surrounding area and blood starting to pool around and such.

* * *

Notes:

Ahh… I had so much fun with this chapter~~ Also, I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! As for the next chapter... We'll see. About which character's going to torture Hibari. -smiles innocently-

Don't forget to leave a review!!!!

_-Aeir_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note:_ Heya guys! Welcome to the third chapter! This story is CO-WRITTEN by me and my sis Destiny921.

Me: -whistles innocently-

Hibari: What are you whistling at, you moron?

Me: -growls in disgust- Nothing you might be interested in, you dumb bitch.

Hibari gasps: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BITCH?! MY HIEI-SAMA WILL KILL YOU WHEN HE HEARS ABOUT THAT!!

Me: -snorts in contempt- You? A two-faced bitch who's like a dumb blonde? I think that he'd rather walk on nails that mate with you, whore. Oh wait, not think. Its DEFINITELY.

Hibari screeches in rage and swipes her claws towards me. I immediately snarl at her.

I hiss, menace in my voice, "You are a disgrace to demons. You know what I can do to you. Now if you don't want to become a fat sumo wrestler go to the chamber before I…" I trail off.

Hibari storms off. I smirk triumphantly.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own the characters. Hibari and Callie are OCs and they belong to BlackBelt. I don't own YYH.

_Summary:_ Total Hibari bashing including painful ways of torture, ending with death. Based on BlackBelt's awesome YYH stories Will and Determination and currently being written Wit and Courage.. Nuff' said. Series of one-shots! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

Well folks, lets count off what Hibari the whore has done so far, ok?

She has tried to poison Minamino Callie numerous times, make her fall flat on her face, makes Callie 'accidentally' trips over very little things, whacked Callie, putting liquid _metal_ in the baby of the group's drink and almost slapped her.

Do you hate the whorish prostitute now?

Same here.

And same with the whole Reikai Tantei, including the girls.

Which is why Hibari herself is currently tied onto the ceiling fan in a seemingly deserted, desolated warehouse, bound tightly with rope, courtesy of _Ukimura Keiko and her boyfriend Urameshi Yusuke _who just 'happened' to be sick of her bitch-fits, obsession with Hiei, loathing and hatred for Callie, her manners (-snorts- I don't even think she has any.), her dumb idiotic ways which make her seems like she's more stupid than Callie, her screeching, her rants and ramblings. -sighs- I swear, I think she needs to go to the Mental Institute For The Insane and Maniacal People In Tanjung Rambutan aka Hospital 'Happy' Bahagia (MIFTIMPITRHHB).

Here is an example of a mental soon-to-be patient's situation, or something like it.

**It all began on a normal day. Jane was chatting with her best friend, Alisson online. When suddenly, her friend brought up a little....something...**

_Important Note: Free From Studies is Jane while I Love Chocolate is Alisson._

Free From Studies says: **Hey girl.**

I Love Chocolate says: **Hey!**

Free From Studies says: **How r u?**

I Love Chocolate says: **I'm fine, girl. u?**

_Normal Conversation goes on until....._

**Virtual Reality**

Free From Studies and her friend I Love Chocolate were talking about things as usual. But then, suddenly, Free From Studies hears her friend muttering about launching nuclear bombs on America........

Free From Studies' reaction? : Ehhhh!? Is she INSANE? I better call the President!!!

I love Chocolate laughs:

**haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaahhhaa**

Free From Studies mutters: **Yep, she needs the mental institute alright. -.-**

_Free From Studies conjures a phone from nowhere and dials the Mental Institute For The Insane and Maniacal People In Tanjung Rambutan aka Hospital __'__Happy__'__ Bahagia (MIFTIMPITRHHB) number._

I love Chocolate still laughs:

**hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!**

**

* * *

CONVERSATION**

_**Important note: Me is Free From Studies aka Jane.**_

Me: Hello? Is this the Mental Institute For The Insane and Maniacal People In Tanjung Rambutan aka Hospital 'Happy' Bahagia (MIFTIMPITRHHB)?

Receptionist: Yes, how can I help you?

Me: Well, you see, I think that my friend is mentally ill. This is because she keeps muttering things like," I must launch the nuclear missiles on America immediately. I must report to my Master. I must launch the nuclear bombs on China. I should contact the Contactors. I must be the one the guide the people who are going to use the bazookas."

Receptionist: ............

Me: Oh, and she also said something like Osama too. And something about shamans. So, in fact, she was actually saying something like this: "I must contact Osama to get the missile launchers to launch the nuclear missiles." And also, "I need to contact the Shaman of the Undead and stuff." "

Receptionist is Stunned.

Me adds: Oh! And also something about Saddam Hussein! It goes like this," Must revive Saddam Hussein so that he can use the ultimate flamethrower to destroy the people who are in the way." If not we will lose the fugly ugly super mega ultra duper uber battle 2 da n00bs."

Receptionist is Currently Still Stunned.

Me: OH YEAH! She just said this! 'OH MY FUDGING GOD OF HOLY CHOCOLATE!!! I forgot to launch the Spiderspizzlefizzlinator! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!'

Receptionist is thinking 'What the hell!?!?!?!!?' in silence, complete with tumbleweed.

Me: And, and, also this, ' I NEED TO INVENT THE KILLING BURGERS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!! OSAMA AND SADDAM HUSSEIN WILL RULE THE WORLD!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!'

Receptionist is Utterly Speechless.

Me: So can you _please_ send an ambulance right away? Thanks and goodbye!

*dial tone*

Receptionist Faints In Shock. She is now Unconscious.

**END OF CONVERSATION**

**

* * *

**_Additional INFO_

Status of Receptionist: UNCONSCIOUS

Cause of Unconsciousness: Too Weird For Her To Handle So She Died, NOT Fainted, unfortunately.

Conclusion: Never ever become a receptionist for the Mental Institute For The Insane and Maniacal People In Tanjung Rambutan aka Hospital 'Happy' Bahagia (MIFTIMPITRHHB). You never know what will hit you, like what hit the Receptionist.

-End of Example-

Ah, the sweet amusement and satisfaction that the results would produce. Ho-hum.

Anyway…

The two were currently glaring at the prostitute whose name was Bitch-face Hibari. Oh, wait, I mean… _Hibari. _-cough- She had long voluptuous legs, a model figure, perfect features and perfect stuff. BO-RING. She looks like a Mary-Sue. I mean, hey, even Callie's _so_ much better. As in, TONS more better by a thousand percent. And Callie's not a slut so it's an A in my book . God, Hibari the Homicidal Psychotic Bitch sure is a pain huh? Besides that, even her personality sucked. A lot. So much until if you are even in her presence you would rather puke (vomit). Ew.

Yusuke's demon-blood was controlling him as fury consumed him.

As for dear Keiko who is Yusuke's mate, best friend and confidante and fiancée, she was furious at well. However, thankfully for a Yusuke Urameshi her rage was directed to Ms Bitchy-Face. Insert happy grin.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!??" Hibari screeched out, nearly breaking a glass window. O.O

Keiko said menacingly, chillingly, "We are going to do what we should have done a long time ago."

Yusuke stared at his mate. He was so proud of her. -sniff-

Ahem.

ANYWAY…

Hibari screeched again (A/N: I close my ears. I suggest you do too.), "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME!?!? IF MY HIEI-SAMA FINDS OUT HE WILL SURELY BE ANGRY AT YOU!" This time her screeching actually broke a glass window. -sniff- Poor window. T.T

Yusuke glared at Hibari and she shrunk, "_Shut the HELL up you psychotic prostitute of a bitch. Shut the fuck up. You know NOTHING about us. You act like you know EVERYTHING when you don't, you whore._"

Keiko said to her mate appreciatively, "Come on, Yusuke. It's time."

Yusuke grinned at her, and swept into a graceful bow (What? He IS going to be demon king you know!) , "After you, Keiko. After you."

_Half an hour later………_

Hibari stared…and stared…and stared at the thing in front of her…

In horror.

In shock.

In anger.

Why?

Because…

-cue drum roll-

She was…

About to…

Be _coveted…_

And lowered into…

PIG SKIN… (NO OFFENSE TO RELIGIOUS PEOPLE!!)

Of a DEMON…

A PIG DEMON…

Yusuke was almost cackling with insanity, Keiko's eyes were filled with mirth and slight amusement.

Hibari found her voice and pointed at it shakily, in a shaky voice, "What… IS…that!??" She half-screamed.

"That…is the skin of a demon." Yusuke announced proudly. "I happened to find it wandering around the Makai a few days ago and decided that it would be perfect."

Keiko put an arm around Yusuke lovingly, "He killed and skinned it. We _had_ been planning our revenge on you for quite some time after all." Keiko said this politely, yet there was an underlying hint of menace in her voice.

Hibari shrieked in horror as she tried to pull her arms away from the manacles. Her hands had been cuffed onto a flat piece of wood and so were her beautiful legs after deciding that rope wasn't rough enough. Pity. So they got rid of it and got cuffs/manacles instead. You know, like the ones in jail. Well too bad you bitch. You deserve this. Earlier in the day, she had been knocked unconscious and taken to this place. As you know, she was currently tied onto the ceiling fan of a desolated warehouse. Just a reminder, mind you.

Yusuke grinned evilly, "Can I do it now Keiko?"

Keiko smiled at him, "Yes you can, Yusuke. But slowly, alright?"Yusuke nodded happily like a child who just received tons of candy on Halloween.

Yusuke grinned and started lowering the rope.

Lower…

Lower…

Hibari screamed for all she was worth, which was nothing.

Lower…

Lower…

LOWER…

And lower…

AND…

The rope 'accidentally' slipped from Yusuke's grip and she fell right into the pig skin screaming all the way.

'BANG!"

Yusuke said, "Oops. Sorry Keiko. I guess it slipped from my grasp somehow."

He got a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders from his mate.

"It's alright. Now…for the final part of the job…" said Keiko.

She pulled out two needles and some thread.

An evil grin appeared on her face.

Yusuke grinned back.

And they started sewing the skin tightly.

Five minutes later, they carried it and dumped into a machine.

Sadly for Hibari, her body was cut into a million pieces as she died horribly, still screaming.

* * *

Notes:

Well, that's the end of this chap. Stay tuned for the next!!!

Hope you enjoyed it!

REVIEW!!

_-Aeir_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: _Heya thanks for reviewing! By the way, this is a really short chapter... I couldn't think of anything else to put. And yeah, I'm not quitting this story till...dunno...Who knows? I may complete this fully or maybe not...

Moving on…

Hibari screeches: WHY YOU!!! WHY DID YOU BRING ME TO THIS STUPID PLACE??!?! MY HIEI-SAMA WILL KILL YOU IF HE KNOWS OF THIS DISGUSTING HAPPENING!

Me sighs: Oh shut the hell up. You're making a ruckus and disturbing my dogs, whore.

Hibari: How dare you tell me to shut up!!! AND HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A WHORE, YOU BITCH!?

Me gets angry: YOU NO GOOD DAUGHTER OF A MOTHERFUCKING BITCH! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BITCH YOU FUCKING WHORE?! GO TO THE TORTURE CHAMBER BEFORE I LOSE MY PATIENCE AND KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS YOU PRISSY BITCH!

Hibari shrieks and runs into the torture chamber.

Me mutters evilly: Good dog. I swear, if she does that again.... Anyway..Must think of the finale... Which would be The Most Painful of them all!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! -cough- Lets move on...

_Disclaimer: _I don't own YYH. Hibari and Callie belongs to the very nice good author whose name is BlackBelt. 0grin0

_Summary:_ Total Hibari bashing including painful ways of torture, ending with death. Based on BlackBelt's awesome YYH stories Will and Determination and currently being written Wit and Courage.. Nuff' said. Series of one-shots! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

Hibari shrieks and runs for her life as she got chased by thirty two sharks of the most dangerous, lethal species in the whole wide world in the humongous tank of water. However, as the tank was filled with _water_ she had forgotten she was going to have to _swim_, NOT run. Insert sighing at her stupidity. She was too stupid for her own good, honestly… I mean, who RUNS in a eight point two feet tank of water and not swim when you're a demon? Er, hello!?, idiocy much!?

To be honest…… Shizuru was having waaaaay too much fun with this as she blew out a cloud of smoke in content.

"Life _is good…_" sighed Shizuru happily as Hibari let out a lovely shriek of horror and pain as a shark bit her in one of her 'voluptuous, slender, toned' legs.

Now, how _did_ our beloved ram-demon get herself in this oh-so-lovely situation?

Well, it started off with a very beautiful morning not so long ago…

The sky was as blue as the sea.

Birds were chirping ever so cheerfully and wonderfully.

The currently crowded area overlooked the vast, wandering sea of endless mysteries.

Children's laughter of simple joy and innocent smiles pervaded the area as bystanders and other people watched them playing in contentment.

That was…until Shizuru found out that Hibari had been using _her _stash of cigarettes which were of good quality to try and poison Callie by asking her if she would like to smoke…and other scheming, seemingly 'cunning' ways, of course.

That was when Shizuru, of course, got pissed off.

Because:

It was _her_ cigarettes.

Callie was her friend, dense, but a good friend nonetheless.

Hibari was a bitch.

She was getting sick of Hibari.

Hibari was a whore.

Hibari sucked and could go to hell for all the world fucking cared.

Hibari was a prostitute.

Hibari sucked.

Hibari needed a fall from her cloud nine.

Hibari is cheap.

Hibari sucked. (oops, did I repeat that? Well, whatever, its true.)

Hibari was too prissy.

And the most important reason of all, was that:

Sadistic Shizuru wanted to come out and play.

So she had given Hibari a wicked right hook which was so 'promising' which accidentally lashed out on her beautiful face, making the bitch's head 'explode' in pain and made her unconscious and dragged her to the basement of the infamous aquarium thingy which she had amazingly coincidentally found an hour ago.

And here she was.

Shizuru blew out another cloud of smoke whereas Hibari screamed in agony, another couple of sharks ripping her into pieces of flesh.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Shizuru rubbed her ears, grimacing at the shrillness of the bitch's volume. _Ow, that hurt… That damn bitch…_

She spotted a radio, strode over to it and switched it on.

Lovely timing.

Hibari screamed the loudest scream of them all, the queen of all screams as glass shattered and fell to the floor in pieces as she died.

The radio played the familiar tune…

"_Amazing Grace, how sweet tonight…"_

Shizure blew another cloud of smoke, threw the cigarette onto the floor, stomped on it, and walked out the aquarium door.

Not a glance back at the mess.

After all, Hibari was…disposed.

Life was good.

* * *

End of chapter 4.

* * *

Lovely ending of the chapter, right?. I loved the Amazing Grace line, know? So fitting!

Ahhh... And yeah, I won't be quitting this story...yet... Muahahahaha!! 6 more chapters to the finale! Stay tuned people!

_-Aeir-Ravenia_


End file.
